Rikkai Dai's 20 Philosophies
by Hanazaki-Ryuuka
Summary: The 20 philosophies you need to survive in Rikkai Dai.


-1**Title****:** Rikkai Dai's 20 Philosophies

**Author:** PandaPenny731

**Rating:** T for language

**Summary:** The 20 philosophies you need to survive in Rikkai Dai.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Prince of Tennis, Yukimura would marry Sanada.

**Rikkai Dai's 20 Philosophies**

**Things that irritates us about others can lead us to an understanding of ourselves.**

"YOU BITCH!" Marui yelled in Niou's face.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Niou growled back.

**Man proposes, God disposes.**

Yukimura smiled as Sanada stuttered on about how they should let the team have a day off. When the fukubuchou finally finished, Yukimura got up from his seat and smiled gently, "No."

**The relationship is the communication bridge between people.**

"LALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Marui screamed as Jackal tried to tell Marui that, indeed, Akaya was taller.

**No pain, no gain.**

Yanagi shifted in his bed, feeling sicker than before; so maybe trying out Inui's new juice wasn't such a good idea. At least Inui has to take care of him now.

**Late help is no help.**

"Akaya," Yukimura said calmly, "Next time, when you _accidentally_ set fire to the lab, please bring the fire extinguisher _right__away_, not _after_ the building burns down."

**The beautiful thing about learning is that no one can take it away from you.**

Yagyuu felt his eyebrows twitch; His math book was missing. Again. "Niou." He breathed.

**None of us is as smart as all of us.**

Marui snorted, "Akaya, Thomas Edison didn't invent _the__globe_. It's obvious that he invented _the__computer_. What are you, stupid?"

**Those who look for beauty, find it.**

Sanada relaxed. He finally found Yukimura sitting peacefully in the park.

**Forgive and forget.**

"It's just payback for the time you put pink dye in my shampoo." Niou shrugged as a screeching Marui demanded to know why pictures of him in a frilly dress was on the school newspaper. Front page.

**Life is not all roses.**

"I…" Sanada stared at the roses that Yukimura presented in front of him, feeling slightly dizzy, "I'm allergic."

**The greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall.**

Yukimura looked amused as Sanada got up once more, "You are tripping over an awful lot of rocks today, aren't you, Sanada?" Sanada grumbled something that sounded like "Niou."

**Nothing is impossible to a willing heart.**

Niou smirked; he knew he could get the picture of his buchou and fukubuchou making out someday.

**Violence is the last refuge of the incompetent.**

"I just don't understand," Yanagi said to Yukimura, "Why does Sanada always resort to violence?"

**Beware of the fury of the patient man.**

"Niou," Yagyuu said calmly, "Give me my damn math book back, or else your sex organ will never be the same again."

**It takes a lot of courage to show your dreams to someone else.**

Everyone in the room had to bite their fists to keep from laughing as Sanada said quietly, "Well, I've always wanted to be a nurse."

**The most powerful weapon on earth is the human soul on fire.**

"HIYAH!" Jackal screamed as he hit the ball across the court. His hand slipped around his racket, which flew across the court along with the ball, and hit Marui in the head.

**Influence others by your example.**

Everyone in the room silently vowed to never graffiti on Sanada's hat again as Akaya passed out from the laps.

**The greatest test of courage on the earth is to bear defeat without losing heart.**

Yukimura scanned his team, then smiled bitterly, "I guess we had to be defeated once. Too bad it had to be the nationals. There's still high school, though."

**Nothing is more important than knowledge.**

Akaya just didn't understand why he couldn't pretend that he was a pirate in English class. It's not like he _asked_ everyone in the room to turn around and laugh at him, or something.

**Things should be made as simple as possible, but not simpler.**

"I just thought that smashing the eggs were easier than cracking them." Marui shrugged as the rest of the team picked out eggshells from the cake.

A/N: Well? Yeah, okay, so it wasn't exactly funny... and the Earth is round... so it's a part of life or something... anyways, review!


End file.
